A Blondie's Heart
by rainbowlollipoppony
Summary: What would happen if Jupiter fell and the Blondie's were now in power? Everyone has revolted, thinking Jupiter's reign was terrible and the Blondie's couldn't do much better. Now the only way to stay in power is for the Blondie's to pair their lives with a mongrel. They comply, but the citizens didn't say which world the mongrels can come from. ...New Characters!...
1. PROLOUGE

**PROLOGUE**

Its been five years since Jupiter's reign ended. The Blondies are at the top of the food chain now, taking her place before all hell breaks loose in Tanagura. The citizens of Midas and Ceres are completely clueless without someone to guide them. It would be considered cruel to leave them alone in the dark like that, with no one to save them. Midas would be taken over by the slum people. There would be no more laws, no more structure, no more lavish parties and pet auctions. The city that once never slept, the city where you could possess anything you wished if you had the means, now would be turned into a ruin. "Like all great great empires, one must fall to be remembered."

Power fell into these agile beings hands after Iason revolted against Jupiter. She worried he was getting too involved with his pet mongrel. By threatening Riki's life, she signed her own death sentence. For many years, the Blondies were getting tired of her restrictions upon them. If her "Precious son, Iason", could have scandals in the dark with his pet, why shouldn't they? It was no problem for Iason to get their support. Using all their power together, the Blondies short-circuited her programming. How ironic ; Jupiter turned against her creator and now her creations turned against her. What can they say? "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

After the Blondies came to power, the people threatened to revolt. They figured that jupiter was terrible, but having _multiple _of her children ruling them would be catastrophic. Being cunning creatures as they are, they came up with a solution.

Recently, Raoul (the Blondie's profound scientist), has been working on a mechanical wormhole of sorts - one that he can be used whenever it is needed. By combining all the atoms and electricity near the machine he invented, that is circular and about the size of a hovercraft, it is possible to travel through dimensions. He created it so that people can travel to and from other worlds. It would be a great means for new tourism in Tanagura ; a new source of income. Iason saw it as another investment.

What would happen if all the Blondies took a mongrel as an "Eternal"? Surely it would bridge the gap between the Blondies and mongrels. Iason considered it a solution to their problem. They couldn't use just any mongrel though. Having been abused, rejected, and deprived of basic human rights their whole life, the mongrels would do anything to get their revenge on Jupiter's little ones. They had to be careful who they let near them. The proposal was given to Tanagura, Midas, and Ceres. Although there was an uproar, no one could come up with a better idea.

_Sometime later in Raoul's lab :_

"Are you sure it's gonna work," Iason asked skeptically.

"Have I ever given you probable cause to doubt me, Iason," Raoul smirked.

"Never, Raoul, but I don't want any illfortunes."

"Do not fear, Iason, I never make errors. This machine has been tested time and time again. You're in capable hands," Raoul offered as a alleviation to Iason's already perturbed being.

"My apoligies, Raoul, it was not my intention to discredit your word. I just want this situation to be received with congenial," Iason replied tiredly. It was unlike a man of his stature to have such humane characteristics, however, desperate times call for desperate measures and these measures were certainly taking a toll on the Blondie's body. What they are trying to pull off is not only reckless, but jeopardizes everything they've strived so hard to get. If this isn't received with acceptance, it will be hard to control the backlash from Tanagura, Midas, and Ceres.

"There is no need for amends, Iason. You have not overstepped your bounds and I have not taken offense."

Iason tried to offer a smile, but it came off as a grimace. Not being overly touchy, Raoul felt it was called for. Placing his hands on Iason's shoulders, Raoul emphatically stated, "Iason this _will_ work."

Iason stared at his best friend for long moments before nodding his head and said,"You're right. Gather them and bring them here. It's time."

Iason waited anxiously as Raoul brought in all of the Blondies. They've all been prepared for this and have come to terms with it. They know the risks and are aware that there is no turning back.

Iason waited until all of the Blondies were inside the enclosed lab before saying, "Fellow brothers, I know we have gone on many a trial what with Jupiter and the humans. We have reached the limit and must take action. All of you know that taking an Eternal, however repulsive you may deem it, is essential if we wish to remain in power. The humans have made their demands that we pair our lives with a mongrel. We cannot do it with one of our own for fear of them betraying us at any given moment. Rest assured though, brothers, there is a loophole - We must pair with a mongrel, but they did not say of which world it must be." After Iason finished, he gave a nod to Raoul for him to start the machine.

All the Blondies faced the device as they watched the wormhole form and waited paitently for their Eternals to be brought to them, not knowing what the future held for them and not expecting Jupiter's revenge to come so soon.

* * *

**Author's Note : Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please be gentle with the reviews, since this is my first FanFic. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think! ;)**


	2. A New Beginning

Hope looked up and noticed all the other scared girls around her. They were all formed in a circle with a bunch of strange men outlining the group of them, trying to keep them centered. She took note of the fact that the girls were all close to her age and huddled against one another, trying to get out of the icy, cold glares from the tall, blonde men. They were all so handsome with their long, blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She looked at each of their gazes and saw what appeared to be disgust lurking deep within there. Some girls were sobbing, some angry, others shocked, a couple still passed out, but nothing there to cause that abhorred look. There was a variation among the girls. There were red, brown, black, and blonde hair. A few of the girls were closer to the men's height than the rest of us, but not enough to make them stand out. All of the men were freakishly tall - what you'd call seven-footers.

Hope kept looking around and didn't see the Blondie, with his pale, blonde hair parted across his face, staring at her through it. She and the other girls were brought to attention by a big, blonde man who stood apart from the rest. "I know you all are disoriented some and have many inquiries. But first, let me tell you that you all were brought here for a reason...to become our Eternals-"

"What's an Eternal," one girl dared to ask. Hope recognized her as one of the few who were glaring at the men with hatred.

The blonde giant gave her a pointed stare that had her inching back. "An Eternal...," the blonde man continued before shifting his gaze back to the group, "is what you'll be." The way he said it clearly held no argument for all. "Our people have made sudden demands of us, requiring us to take a being and bound our lives with theirs. You all have been selected to be just that. You will obey our commands, you will not cause any trouble for us, and you will live out the remainder of your existence alongside us. You have no say in this so don't bother with your petulance. Don't think of departing, you'll never make it out of the room and your always being watched."

"W-what if we d-don't wan-nt that," one poor girl quivered as tears sluiced down her face, to her chin, where they dropped down onto her pale, blue, shirt.

"As I've said before, you have no choice in this and you're always being watched," the man said, obviously not liking to have repeated himself.

Hope looked around to see if there was a camera, but there was nothing in the room that looked even remotely similar. The blonde man must have given a signal because the next thing she knew all hell broke loose. Girls were being snatched up left and right. During the confusion, Hope was too preoccupied with what was going on around her to notice the pale-haired blonde man, who was staring at her earlier, stalk towards her until she felt a hand clamp down on her upper arm. Hope looked up into startling pure, ice, blue, eyes. Seeing such eyes as his had her reeling back in shock. She didn't get very far with his hand still on her arm. It felt like a manacle. He wasn't necessarily hurting her with his vise of a grip, but he left no room to assure her she could get away.

All the girls were brought up on their feet by a Blondie and filed in a single line with the Blondies on the right of them.

_'Oh God,'_ Hope thought as her heart pummeled to and fro inside her chest, hoping against hope that the man next to her didn't hear it, _'What are they going to do to me? To us?'_

The girls were directed into a long corridor. They turned left and walked for about 10 minutes until they reached a set of doors that swished at their approach. The girl at the front, the tall, redhead who had glared at the blonde leader earlier, gave an ear-piercing scream. All the girls went into a panic and tried in vain to pull themselves away from the Blondies. The men held on fast and pulled us towards the room. It was a room clearly used for medical reasons, but with more advanced technology. Rows upon rows of rectangular tables stretched out before her, lining each side of the walls. Hope, along with the other girls were ushered further into the room. She was picked up and put onto the table. As soon as her back hit the surface, cloth bands crossed over her chest, stomach, hands, thighs, legs, and feet. They didn't hurt, but when she tried to get up, they tightened more on her body.

_'I'm so scared,'_ Hope thought frantically, _'The table is hard and cold, the thin cushion giving little comfort. I don't even have the familiarity of having the crinkly paper that most doctor's have in their patient rooms. Whatever they are going to do to us can't be good if they have to strap us down. You would only do that if you knew something was going to fight you. No, they wouldn't harm us. They need us. They said so themselves_,' Hope thought nervously as she tried to reassure herself that no abuse would be done unto her or the others at the hands of the blonde men. The terrorized shrieks coming from the other girls didn't do anything to pacify her.

Hope didn't have to worry for long because the next thing she knew, the blonde man, who held onto her arm earlier, came up beside her followed by a green-haired man in a white, one-piece, suit. He kept his head down and eyes trained on the floor while quietly holding a metal tray in his hands. Upon the tray was a long, clear, cylinder with a nozzle at the top. It looked like one of those beakers you saw in old, scientific, movies where the men with the lab coats, gloves, and goggles were pouring a green liquid into a triangular glass.

The blonde man picked up the tubey thing and started to lift it towards her face. Hope started struggling, knowing she had to stay awake, fearing what would happen if she lost consciousness. Hope opened her mouth to scream when she joltingly felt the strange mist spray on her face. Her eyes locked on the Blondies as her thoughts grew dim. His eyes left her chilled. They held a possessiveness in them that made her body go frigid. Everything in her vision started to go black around the edges then make its way inward to where she could only see through a little hole before she saw nothing at all. Hope's body slackened against the table and her breathes evened out. The Blondie must have thought she lost consciousness already because she knew he wouldnt've said what he whispered next if he knew she was still aware. Those five words had her feeling like an icicle's water was just dripped onto her neck only to trundle down her back. His soft, whispered, caress had her wanting to jump up and run away as far from him as she could possibly manage. His voice was low and the deep, rich, baritone of it had her body quivering with shivers. She knew his words were meant for her and her alone because the green-haired man's footsteps had long since faded away. It was ironic. What he said next made Hope give up all Hope.

"You are forever mine now," the Blondie with the beautiful, blue, eyes chuckled as Hope's mind went blank.


	3. Idle Chit-Chat

"I'm so hot," Dani grunted irritably. She was laying in the courtyard with her eyes squinted against the sun, trying to get a tan.

"Get out of the sun," Hope replied to Dani with a hint in her voice clearly saying, _'Isn't that obvious?!_

"I can't. I won't get a tan if I move and besides, Macar likes girls with dark skin.

"Are you _still_ trying to get him," I asked in awe.

Dani leaned up to rest on her forearms and gave her friend a smirk while saying, "You really that surprised?"

"No, I suppose not," Hope replied as she flipped through the latest pet catalogue. The things that they did to those poor creatures disgusted her. It was taboo to steal from their _Masters_, but her and the other girls needed something to pass the time. After she woke up on that hard medical bed, her and the others were brought to the Seraglio Chambers (or Harem). Hope can still remember what happened next.

**Three Months Ago**

Hope was brought through the gilded gates that had hulking guards on each side. She looked up and around her in awe of what she saw. There was a courtyard before her about the size of a football field that had a bathing pool, a lounging area with fluffy pillows and mats, and beautiful flowers she never even seen before. Bordering the courtyard was a building three stories high. It was a pale yellow with a shiny metal door that had a pad resting next to it. A beautiful, blue, insect fluttered by her face just then, catching her interest and she stuck her hand out so it would land on her finger. As she examined it closer, she noticed it had the body of a butterfly, but where its fragile wings should have been were feathers. It's body was no more than an inch long, but when it spread its wings, it was the length of her hand at least. Amazed at the size of it, she hardly noticed the coloring of it until its wings glittered. When the sun hit its feathers, it turned from blue to green then red, yellow, purple and so on. It was like she was holding a mini rainbow.

"It's a Dorphe," a man's voice said behind her. Startled, Hope jerked and the strange being flew away. She missed it at once. Turning around, she gazed up at the man who had drugged her earlier. She backed away a little, wary of him. He matched her step for step. "Easy sweetling, I won't hurt you," the Blondie said.

"Sure, you'll just kidnap and drug me," Hope said sarcastically as she was backed up against a tree.

"Forgive me, I wanted to put you mind at ease. You seemed afraid," He said mockingly, amused and clearly not sorry at all.

"I'm not afraid of you," Hope stated indignantly.

"Says the girl cowering against a tree like a cornered animal," the Blondie said indifferently while dusting an unseen dirt off of his sleeve with a pristine, white, glove.

Hope blushed and glanced down, caught in her own false act of bravery. She was saved from further embarrassment by the supposed leader of the Blondies.

The tall Adonis looked over everyone before saying, "I take it you can handle it from hear."

_'What, _Hope thought as the Blondies took each of the girls to a door that bordered the courtyard. The Blondie holding Hope grabbed her hand and put it on the pad. It gave off an orange light, scanning her hand. The doors swished open and they proceeded inside. There must have been a motion sensor because the doors were so quiet, Hope didn't hear them shut. A rug so grand it would make a Persian King weep, lined the floor. The room was spacious, covering at least fifty feet in all directions. Two blood-red chaise lounges were placed at each end of the rug with a floating glass table separating them. Extraordinary paintings of a futuristic city landscape adorned the walls. Flowers sitting on a corner-table looked like a cross between roses and hydrangeas. The vase it was resting in was so stunning that it rivaled the pottery of Ancient Greece. To say that it was extravagant was an understatement.

"I take it you like the room," an amused voice said behind her.

Hope whirled around to find the Blondie sitting in one of the chaise-lounges with his legs crossed, drinking a wine of sorts. If it was any other person, Hope would have found that position feminine, but on him it seemed...intimidating.  
He had his head cocked looking at her while resting it on his hand.

"What does it matter what I like? It's not as if it's going to change anything," Hope told the arrogant Blondie, her shock soon turning to annoyance.

"You're right, dear," the now displeased Blondie said in a voice that dropped below freezing, "Call it idle chit-chat if you will."

"What do you want from me," Hope demanded indignantly.

"Ohhh, that could be numerous things," the once again amused Blondie drawled, "Your obedience, your acceptance of the situation...your body."

Hope froze up and didn't breathe for a bit. The Blondie smirked.

"Never fear, darling. As if I'd truly want that from _you_," He said dryly, "That's what pets are for."

_'He's making fun of me,'_ Hope thought furiously.

The Blondie suddenly stood up and made his way to a lift Hope hadn't seen hidden in the corner. "I have a meeting I must attend to. I'll be back later."

"Wait, what's your name," Hope asked, wanting to Know what to call him.

Hope catched her breath at the evil grin he gave her. "Why, it's Master, of course," the Blondie said before the doors shut in Hope's face.

**Present Day**

"Hope, Hope, hey," Dani said while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, what," I said to Dani, not remembering what we were talking about.

"I was talking about Macar and you zoned out on me. What were you thinking about - Your Jolly Blonde Giant," Dani grinned.

"Why on Earth would I think about him for," I scoffed back at her. She didn't know how close her remark hit to home.

"Okay, whatever," Dani said while rolling her eyes, clearly not buying it.

Trying to change the subject, I asked her if she was going to the pet auction.

"As if I'd miss it. God knows there's nothing better to do. You going with me," Dani asked.

"Might as well. You'd draw to much attention to yourself and someone needs to make sure you don't get caught," Hope replied.

Dani rambled on, but Hope couldn't focus on her words. They were being drowned out by a gut-clenching feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

"You're doing it again," Dani complained, catching Hope's attention.

"Sorry," Hope said, giving a nervous smile as Dani continued to talk about the auction.

If only she had listened to her gut, things wouldn't have ended up this way.


End file.
